The Night Everything Changed
by SkywardWriter
Summary: Sky is just your average teenaged fangirl and loves everything about the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. She had never expected to be pulled into an insane adventure with 13 dwarves, an old wizard, and a hobbit that would change her life. (No, Sky is not supposed to be me) 1 of 3 stories I'll be writing for the Hobbit movies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am redoing this story so the chapters may not connect very well for a short time. I hope that if you read and liked the earlier version that you will like this better. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: STOP STARING! IT'S ANNOYING!

I was just your average kid, except for the fact that I was an obsessive J.R.R. Tolkien fan. I grew up reading the Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, so when the Hobbit came out in theaters I pestered my brother into taking me to the midnight premier. Never in my life, would I have expected that when we were walking back to his car that I would have been kidnapped by a group of nasty orcs who used magic and teleported me into a forest all on my own. I stood up, brushed off my black leather trench coat, picked up my black Stetson, and shook the dirt out of my black leather boots. Not two seconds after I had finished straightening my hat did it register that I was in a forest, not the movie parking lot. I stood in shock for a moment then screamed," Where the bloody hell am I?"

Life had always been good to me, never anything unexpected or terrifying. It was then that I heard a deep voice that I recognized for some reason," Lay down your arms!" the words echoed through the dark woods," Or we'll tear his off." There was a brief moment of silence before a series of metallic thuds resounded throughout the immediate area.

A few moments later I heard several more thuds accompanied by masculine groans. I hesitated a few moments before creeping up, as quietly as possible, on top of a rather large boulder and peeking over the top to see three very large and very real mountain trolls. I clapped my hand over my mouth and forced myself not to hyperventilate," Trolls! Real live trolls from the Hobbit, and I'm witnessing this!" I thought in a very panicked manner as my thoughts began crashing and derailing as insane ideas shot into my mind.

"Think! Think, Sky! You have seen the movie twice and read the book ten times! What would Bilbo do?" I mentally screamed at myself. Then it hit me, the perfect idea, the dumbest idea," Oi! You lot!" I shouted at the trolls, drawing their attention easily enough," I believe that you are making an absolutely terrible mistake here!"

Several dwarves began yelling at me to run while the rest just stared at me," Uh, right. No idea where I was gonna go with that. Bye!" I shouted, sliding off the boulder and taking off in the other direction. A few seconds later I heard a loud crashing noise behind me, and that was all the incentive I needed to run faster. I tripped and fell face first into a puddle then turned to see a cross eyed troll several meters behind me," Right. Troll. No time for a splash in a puddle!" I yelped, scrambling to my feet and beginning to run again.

Not ten feet later, I slipped and fell again. This time, I ended up in a sack, tossed on the ground, next to most of the dwarves. I felt them all staring at me and looked around a bit awkwardly," Alright! Stop staring! It's annoying and rude!" I protested.

Suddenly, Bilbo wriggled to his feet and started stalling for time," Oh cool! I get to see this in person!" I thought excitedly. Then it hit me," Oh crud, I'm seeing this in person," I slowly began inching as far away from Bombur as I could before one of the trolls picked him up and dropped him on the rest of us. Suddenly, the troll that should have grabbed Bombur swooped down and picked me up.

Needless to say I panicked and began cursing so violently that even the dwarves looked a bit surprised. Suddenly, I heard a man shout," Enough of this," I whipped my head around to see a man raise his staff," And the dawn shall take you all!" then slam his staff into the boulder he was standing on, splitting it in half so that the sun shined on the trolls, turning them quite painfully into stone and forcing them to drop me on a dwarf. I jumped off him immediately and apologized as I began to help them all out of the sacks and off the spit," Lassie, what were you thinking?" an old dwarf with a long white beard asked," I was thinking that if I stalled them long enough that they would turn to stone and not eat all of you," I stated," But I panicked and ran because three against one are not the best odds." shrugging off the pain in my neck where I had landed when the troll dropped me.

" You nearly got yourself killed girl, go home," the dwarf I had landed on growled. The old man smiled and strode up to me," You did well young lady. What is your name?" I blinked in shock at the old man," Uh, Sky Waters. And you?" I stated, returning the question. He smiled warmly," I am Gandalf the Grey. Allow me to introduce Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bilbo Baggins," he said, gesturing to each dwarf and the hobbit," And the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," he said, pointing to the dwarf I had fallen on. I nodded respectfully to all of them," Well, it's been nice meeting all of you, but now I must find a way for me to get back home," I stated calmly, heading off in the direction I had come from when I heard a voice call my name," Sky! Please, join us!" I turned to see Nori ask," You were brave enough to stall the trolls and not faint! We could use your help eventually!" he stated quickly, withering under Thorin's intense glare," If it's alright with your leader then I'll help. If not then I'm going to see why mountain trolls were so far south while finding my way back home," I replied smoothly, striding towards a really foul smell.

" She can come, as long as she doesn't cause too much trouble!" I heard Thorin yell over the other dwarves who had all started arguing over Nori's request that I join them. Whipping around, I saw a dark cave that seemed to be the source of the horrid smell," Well, that's good news. I found the trolls' cave!" I shouted over my shoulder, striding inside and instantly noticing a barrel of swords. I picked up a long sword that seemed to be of elvish make and strapped it onto my belt before the dwarves walked inside. Thorin strode over to the barrel and picked up a sword, put it back, then lifted up an elvish sword," These swords were made by no troll," he breathed. Gandalf strode over to him and looked at the sword," Nor were they made by any smith of man, these are of elvish make. From the high elves of old," Thorin moved to set the sword back in the barrel," You could ask for no finer blade!" Gandalf snapped.

I glanced nervously from Thorin to Gandalf then back to Thorin," Uh, ok. I'm just gonna see what Bilbo is doing," I stated nervously, striding over to the hobbit," You ok Bilbo? You look a bit faint," I asked the small man," Oh, I'm alright, just a little woozy from the stench of this place," he said calmly. I smiled at him as he walked back out of the hole," Let's get out of this stinking hole," I heard Thorin say as he walked past me. Following him out, I realized I was a bit shorter than I used to be, a couple inches at most. It wasn't really much of a difference, I never was really too tall, except for the fact that I was now the exact same height as Thorin. Suddenly, Kili and Fili ran out of the bushes towards us," Something's coming!" they shouted as a rustling in the bushes got closer.

Suddenly, a man riding on a sled pulled by a team of rabbits burst into the small clearing we were all standing in and, unfortunately, knocked Thorin over and on top of me. It took a couple seconds for what was going on to register in both of our minds then I quickly shoved him off of me and jumped to my feet," Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed, hugging the man on the sled," Radagast? Where do I know that from?" I thought," Radagast the Brown! Wizard who loves animals more than people!" I remembered.

Only half-listening I barely caught the last thing he said before a warg tackled me to the ground; I cried out in shock and pain as it bit down on my shoulder," SKY!" Bilbo shouted as I drew the sword I had nabbed in the troll cave and stabbed up into the beast's skull. I shoved the dead monster off of me and charged the second warg that had crashed into the clearing. " Warg scouts, there's sure to be an orc pack close by!" Thorin warned, noticing the blood pouring from my shoulder as I pulled off my black leather trench coat," Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snapped in pain as I tore off a sleeve from my shirt to bandage my shoulder. He glared at me then turned away to face the rest of the company," We need to get out of here..." I started," We can't! We have no ponies, they all bolted!" Nori exclaimed, racing back towards us.

" I can lead them away!" Radagast stated confidently. " These are Gunarban wargs! They will outrun you!" Gandalf protested." These are Rustabel rabbits! I'd like to see them try," Radagast countered, smirking like the devil.

Before I could register what was really happening, the company and I were running over the hills in an attempt to escape the orcs. We all skidded to a halt as Radagast and the Orc pack raced past in front of us," This way!" Gandalf ordered, directing us towards a large boulder," Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded only to be ignored by the wizard who ran after the others. I darted past him and tried my hardest to keep up with them as we raced over hills and avoided being seen by wargs and orcs. We all stopped and hid by a large boulder and silenced our breath as we heard the clacking of claws against the stone come from above us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thorin nod to Kili, who then nocked an arrow and shot the warg.

The beast jumped down with its rider, and I drew my sword and tackled the Orc off the warg, stabbing it to death. I leapt up to find the others had already slain the warg," Run!" Gandalf ordered, taking off towards a group of boulders," Way ahead of you!" I yelped, racing past the old man. Suddenly, a couple wargs leapt out in front of me, causing me to skid to a stop," Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I groaned, drawing my sword once more. I gulped as the ugly beasts began to close in then arrows sprouted from their foreheads, making me whip around to see Fili and Kili standing behind me, holding their bows," You are lucky you know us," Fili said, grabbing my left arm and pulling me back towards the others," There are more this way!" Kili yelled, regrouping with the others. I looked around," Where's Gandalf?" I asked in confusion," The wizard abandoned us!" Dwalin roared on frustration

I glanced over to a boulder and saw Gandalf's head pop up and called out to the others," This way you fools!" he shouted, disappearing again. I ran over first and jumped down the slope of stone into the tunnel where Gandalf was waiting," Well, this was unexpected," I thought out loud. Gandalf chuckled as dwarves began pouring in, along with Bilbo. Right as I thought my day was getting better, Thorin slid down, hopped to his feet, lost his balance, and fell on top of me again. I groaned in annoyance and pain, opening my eyes half-way," Thorin, stop falling on me!" I groaned, trying to push him off but failing miserably because of his weight combined with my injured shoulder. He jumped off me and looked around at the others who had been watching with interest," I can't see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called from the mouth of a narrow tunnel," Follow it of course!" one of the other dwarves snapped. I rolled to my feet and trailed behind at the back of the line as we walked through the tunnel," Wow," I heard Bilbo gasp as we stepped out of the tunnel into a small cave that gave us a great view of the valley we had just entered.

" The valley of Imladris, though in the common tongue it's known by a different name," Gandalf explained, walking past Bilbo towards the pathway to our left that led down into the valley," Rivendell," Bilbo murmured. Pain suddenly shot through my shoulder, causing me to wince and catch the attention of Nori," Are you alright?" he asked quietly. I nodded," I'm fine, don't worry about me, Nori," I lied, forcing a smile onto my face.

As we walked through the gates of Rivendell, an elf strode down to greet us," Mithrandir," he called out to Gandalf. I narrowed my eyes as he started talking in elvish," I must speak Lord Elrond," Gandalf said in plain English, cutting the elf off. He looked at the dwarves for a second, then me, then back to Gandalf.

" I'm afraid my Lord Elrond is not here," the elf said cautiously," Then where is he?" Gandalf asked, suspicious of the elf. The elf's response was cut short as an elven horn sounded and a party of elves came riding in and circled around the dwarves, Bilbo, and I several times before stopping. Gandalf smiled as Elrond dismounted and hugged him," Never have orcs strayed so close to our borders before; I fear something may have led them here," The elf stated, holding up an Orc sword. Gandalf chuckled nervously," I'm afraid that may have been us," he gestured to the company. Thorin pushed his way to the front, looking very angry, but Elrond just smiled," Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain." Thorin froze," How did you know my father?" I zoned out and tested my shoulder to see how damaged it was then zoned back in when the dwarves suddenly all got into a huddle," Well, I suppose that's alright," they said, allowing themselves to be led off towards food," Ah, milady," an elf said, gently grabbing my arm," You are injured." Most of the dwarves whipped around to look at me," Uh, yeah. A warg bit my shoulder, no big deal," I explained, shuffling my feet awkwardly under the looks I was getting from the dwarves.

The elf then took it upon herself to drag me off to the elven healing houses, fix my shoulder, and try to force me into a dress," For millionth time, I am not going to wear a dress! It's against my beliefs!" I protested as she insisted I wear a dress," Well, at least change your shirt, it's stained with blood," she sighed, finally letting the dress go. I nodded in agreement and she brought me a simple, dark-blue, long sleeve shirt. I pulled it on then picked up my hat and coat," Thank you, I'm going to go eat with my friends now," I said, leaving the elf in search of food and my friends. When I found them, I wished I had hidden my hair in my hat and worn my coat because they all stared at me in shock.

I had pulled my long brown hair into a loose ponytail, and all of my new friends were staring at it," Oi! It's just my hair, stop staring!" I blushed, sitting down next to Bilbo who had the decency not to stare. After a few minutes of picking at all of the vegetarian food the elves had given us, I leaned over to Kili and whispered," Where's the meat?" He fell out of his chair, laughing at my Scottish accent that comes out every once in a while. I gave him a glare then looked at the others and said in my accent," Is it really that funny?" they all stared at me," Gah! Stop freaking staring at me! It's annoying!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have edited this to where, I hope, Sky doesn't steal too many lines. Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Goblintown Stinks

Later that night, I was wandering around Rivendell when I stumbled across a set of stairs; curiosity getting the best of me, I climbed the stairs and found a statue holding the shards of Narsil, the blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand. I jumped slightly when I heard voices coming from below and quietly looked over the railing to see Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf talking to Elrond about something," Show him the map," Gandalf said, gesturing to Elrond," It is my people's heritage, and mine to defend," Thorin refused stubbornly, making Gandalf roll his eyes," Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! You are standing in the presence of one of the few people in Middle Earth who can read this, show him the map!" Gandalf ordered.

Thorin hesitated for a moment then handed Elrond the map. The elf took the map and held it up in the light from the moon, then led the way to a place where he could read the map. As soon as they were gone, I ran out of the room and towards the room where the dwarves were staying. I paused before going into their room and decided against it then strode to my room and opened the door quietly before slipping inside. I lay down on the bed and let my mind roam back to when I was with my family in New York. Sadness swept over, and I felt tears sting my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I missed my brother, my dog, my friends, and my home more than anything else in the world. Hearing a knock on my door, I quickly steadied my breathing and wiped the tears from my face," Yeah?" I called out. The door opened and Gandalf stuck his head in," Tomorrow morning, you, Bilbo, and the dwarves will leave at dawn."

He then closed the door, and I heard his footsteps retreat down the hall. The next morning, I was already awake and ready to leave when Bilbo came to get me," Allonsy!" I whispered, leading the dwarves out of Rivendell. Bilbo ran up beside me and tapped my arm," What does 'allonsy' mean?" he asked quietly. I smiled and looked down at the little man," It means 'let's go', my little friend," I explained. Later that evening, we were traveling through the Misty Mountains when the sky began pouring rain," If we don't find shelter, we'll be swept right off the mountain!" I shouted ahead to Thorin. He glanced back at all of us, some barely keeping a foothold on the slippery rock.

Suddenly, Balin stepped forward," This is no thunder storm. It's a thunder battle, look!" he cried, pointing at a giant made of stone, hurling boulders at the mountain we were standing on. The giant we were standing on began to move and the company was split as the giant moved around and Thorin and most of the others jumped to safety while Kili, Bilbo, and the rest of us held for our lives as the giant we were standing on was killed. We were all of a sudden headed straight towards the face of the mountain. I threw Bilbo to safety, but I slipped over the edge and gripped the wet rock in fear as I tried desperately to pull myself up," THEY'RE ALIVE!" I heard Thorin shout as he jumped over to where the we had landed safely.

" Where's Bilbo?" Nori asked," Oh ya' know, I'm just hangin' around!" I shouted from where I was trying to help the hobbit up. Suddenly, all of the dwarves were crowded around the edge trying to help him before he lost his grip. I yelped as Bilbo managed to get another hold on the cliffside. Thorin swing himself over the edge and shoved Bilbo back up onto the ledge. I grabbed the little man into a hug as Thorin glared at Bilbo with disdain," Oh thank goodness, we thought we'd lost our burglar!" Gloin sighed in relief," He was lost from the moment he left home," Thorin spat, still glaring Bilbo down. I returned the glare before noticing a cave behind him," He isn't the one who's lost," I growled, passing him and stalking into the cave. I ran a hand through my soaked hair and realized I had lost my hat," Looks safe enough," Dwalin observed.

" Check to the back, caves in mountains are rarely unoccupied," Thorin ordered, anger evident in his voice. He turned to Bofur," Bofur, you get the first watch," he said before helping everyone except Bilbo get their things dry.

Later, once everyone was asleep, I was staring up at the ceiling when I heard Bilbo heading towards the exit," Where do ya' think you're going?" Bofur asked quietly, jumping up as Bilbo passed him," Thorin was right, I don't belong here Bofur," Bilbo said quietly," Oh, you're homesick! I understand, but you're one of us!" he whispered," No, Bofur. I'm not one of you. I'm not even a burglar!" Bilbo snapped quietly. I jumped up and grabbed Bilbo's shoulder," Don't leave, please," I begged, Bilbo looked at me sadly," You are south more than the average hobbit. You are Bilbo Baggins, and you are the only hobbit from the Shire that would even consider going on adventure and, so far, the bravest man I have ever met." The two men looked at me sadly," Well, I wish the best the world..." Bofur began to say to Bilbo" Do you hear that?" I asked, there was a soft hissing sound like sand pouring through a crack in the ceiling," Oh no," I pointed at the floor where the sand was draining through cracks," Wake up! Everyone, get up!" I shouted, they all sprang up and suddenly the floor dropped out, and we were all falling down a long stone tunnel.

I landed on Bofur and looked up in time to see a horde of goblins rushing at us," GOBLINS!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet and punching the nearest goblin in the face. Within moments we were all swept along through the stinking goblin tunnels towards the biggest tub of lard I've ever seen, the goblin king. I struggled against the goblins and eventually let out a frustrated grunt as I kicked a goblin between the legs.

The goblin king stood up and walked right up to me," Who dares enter my domain armed? Thieves? Assassins?" he cried, spitting all over my face," Dwarves your malevolence! We found them on the front doorstep!" a goblin cried at my feet," Dwarves? What is your purpose here?" no one responded," Very well, if they won't talk, we'll make them squawk!" the goblin king roared, he pointed at me," Bring up the Bonecrusher! Bring up the Skinpeeler! Starting with the woman!" I gulped nervously," WAIT!" Thorin shoved his way to stand in front of me," Ooh! Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain!" the goblin king curtsied mockingly," King under the mountain! Oh, but I forget! You don't have a mountain. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, just the head, nothing attached," he giggled sickly," Perhaps you know him, a pale Orc astride a white warg, hm?" Thorin glared the overweight goblin down.

" Impossible, Azog the Defiler is dead!" Thorin growled stubbornly," So you think his defiling days are over do you? Send word to the pale Orc that we have his prize!" I growled deep in my throat, making all eyes lock on me. I pushed Thorin behind me and kicked the goblin king as hard as I possibly could, right between the legs. He howled in pain while most of the dwarves cheered," That is for spitting in my face!" I kicked him in the face," That is for threatening me and my friends!" I kicked him in the chin," And that is for good measure," I spat in his eye before being pulled back by a couple goblins.

The goblin king stood up and glared at me," I will enjoy hearing your dying screams girl," he snarled. I struggled against the monsters holding me," Blood will be spilt, and bones will be shattered here in Goblintown!" the goblin king sang as the devices of torture were wheeled towards us. Suddenly, in a blast of blue light, Gandalf appeared wielding his staff and an elven blade famous for killing goblins. I struggled to my feet and pulled several goblins off of Thorin as we all began to recover from the blast," Take up arms!" Gandalf cried," Take up arms I say!" he yelled. All of the dwarves and I drew our weapons and began to fight off the endless horde off goblins. We raced through the nest and suddenly, the goblin king blocked our way by standing between us and the other side of the bridge we were standing on," What are you going to do now, wizard?" he asked viciously, knocking Gandalf back.

I jumped in front of the old wizard and drew my sword," Haha, a little girl with a blade!" the overweight goblin laughed. I slashed him across his gut, forcing him to his knees. He stopped laughing and looked at me in shock," Well, that will do it," he gasped before I slit his throat. Suddenly, we all heard a loud crack as the wooden supports of the bridge gave way and fell. Quite honestly, I don't know who screamed more like a girl, me or Nori. When the bridge finally came to a stop on the ground, I fell over on top of Thorin," Well, this can't get much worse," Bofur sighed. CRASH! The corpse of the goblin king fell on top of us all at that moment, and the force of the impact drove my body down onto Thorin, making kiss him on accident. Our eyes grew huge as I scrambled off of the dwarven prince. Blushing furiously, I helped the others to their feet and froze when I heard the shrieks of goblins getting closer. The blood quickly drained from my face as I saw the swarm of goblins running towards us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've edited this chapter too. If any of you wonderful viewers who have made it this far decide you do or don't like something about this story please tell me, and I will try to fix it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: On Eagle's Wings

After barely escaping the stinking goblin tunnels, we found ourselves dashing through trees as we put some distance between us and the monsters. We stopped in a small clearing of pine trees and noticed we were missing a hobbit," Where's Bilbo?" I asked, looking around for the hobbit. The dwarves all started pointing fingers and arguing," I'll tell you where he is," I looked at Thorin," Mr. Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's nothing but a homesick rat. He's long gone," I looked at the dwarf in shock at his bitter words.

" No, he's not," I whirled around to see Bilbo, hands in his pockets. My eyes narrowed as I glimpsed a gold ring in his right hand," Nice to see you're safe Bilbo," I said, hugging the little man. Fili looked at him in disbelief," How did you get past the goblins?" he asked," Oh, what does it matter? We're all safe now," Gandalf said, saving Bilbo from having to answer. " It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked. Bilbo looked at him," Look, I know you doubt me. Yes, I'm homesick," Bilbo shrugged," I miss my books. And my armchair, but that's why I came back. I have a home, and yours was taken from you. I want to help in whatever way I can to help you get it back." I smiled at the little man.

We all froze as a wolf howl reached our ears," Uh, RUN!" I shouted as I saw wargs running towards us. As we neared the edge of the cliff, the moon rose faster than I would've liked," Climb the trees!" I heard Gandalf shout. I looked at the trees in pure terror, I hated heights," Fine. Up I go, to almost certain death!" I growled, pulling myself as high into a tree as I could without breaking a branch. The growling and snapping at the base of the tree made me look down instinctively, and I instantly regretted it," Oh gah! I'm gonna be sick!" I groaned, screwing my eyes shut and hiding my eyes behind my hands.

Suddenly, I heard a very loud groan come from my tree," Oh no," I gasped, gripping the tree as it fell on another. I swung into the next tree as my own crashed to the ground. I looked up at Bilbo, Fili, and Kili as they jumped into the next tree, and I quickly jumped as well. The tree we landed in groaned under the weight of all the people in its branches and tipped over, dumping us all into Gandalf's tree before crashing to the ground. Gathering what courage I had left, I climbed higher into the tree to escape the wargs," Sky! Catch!" Gandalf shouted, dropping a burning pinecone into my hands. I yelped in shock, tossed it back and forth between my hands, then hurled it at the wargs.

Soon enough, a whole barrage of burning pinecones came flying out of the tree, driving the wargs back. We all cheered then the tree gave out a loud groan before falling horizontal and hanging over the edge of the cliff. I barely managed to stay on my branch as I saw a pale Orc on a white warg watching us," You've got to be joking!" I gasped. Thorin stood up, sword drawn, and oakenshield on his arm then charged at the pale monsters. Seeing Thorin getting mauled by the white warg filled me with a fury like none other. I looked over at Bilbo, who was already standing, and pulled myself onto the branch, drew my sword, and charged with Bilbo towards Thorin as an Orc dismounted and prepared to cut off the dwarf's head.

Right as it raised its sword for the final blow, Bilbo and I tackled it to the ground and stabbed it repeatedly in the chest. I then jumped to my feet and shouted," No one touches my friends. You got that? NO ONE!" I leapt at the pale Orc and slashed at the face of its warg, forcing it back. The pale Orc barked something in orcish, and I was pretty sure it was along the lines of," Kill them," because all of the orcs began to close in on me with their wargs. I inhaled deeply and braced myself for the end when I was suddenly surrounded by a flurry of angry beards, and axes flying everywhere.

I twirled my sword as I advanced on the pale Orc but was knocked to the ground by the warg as it lunged for me. It bit down on my already injured shoulder, and I let out a long scream of pain, slashing at the beast's face. I heard a loud screech from above, and the warg suddenly decided to fling me across the clearing as giant eagles came to the rescue. I watched in awe as the giant birds grabbed wargs and threw them over the cliff.

The eagles then began picking up the dwarves and dropping them on the backs of other eagles," Uh, no. No, no!" Bilbo protested as an eagle picked him up and dropped him on the back of another great bird. The sound of flapping behind me made me spin around in time to see an eagle swoop down and grab me in its talons. I refrained from screaming as it let go, and I landed on my hands and knees on the back of eagle and let out a whoop as it joined the other eagles in the sky. I relished the cool breeze on my face and looked around at the others on eagles of their own. They were all looking around, and I noticed one eagle without anyone on its back, but it had limp dwarf in its a talons. I instantly knew who the dwarf was," Thorin!" I called out but received no reply from the unconscious dwarf.

I felt my chest constrict and tears sting my eyes. One of the few things I fear most is to lose people close to me, and Thorin, as much of a jerk he was, was a good friend. The eagles set us down on a cliff in a valley created by mountains. I was the last to set foot on the rock and not even two seconds later, Thorin woke up.

" The halfling?" he asked weakly," Bilbo is here. He and Sky alright," Gandalf said calmly. Thorin lurched to his feet and looked right at me with pure rage in his eyes," What did you two think you were doing?" he growled. I looked down at my feet as he took a step towards me," You could have been killed. And when I said that you were unfit to come with us, and you did not belong, I have never been so wrong in my whole life," his voice cracked as he hugged Bilbo and I. I stood there for a moment, frozen with shock, then looked at Bilbo as if to ask what to do," I was wrong to doubt the both of you," he began to apologize, stepping back," No, I would've doubted me too," Bilbo said, cutting him off. I smiled at them and noticed as Thorin's eyes locked onto something behind me. Slowly, I turned around," Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked, looking at the single, solitary peak in the distance. " We're close," I let out a small laugh," Erebor," Thorin breathed.

A/N: I will continue this in another story when the next movie comes out. If I find the book again, I will continue from there and find some creative way to kill off the pale Orc. Also, remember those orcs that got Sky into the Hobbit in the first place? They'll be back soon.


	4. My Bad

**Hey there, this is just me telling everyone about something that I've noticed. I have had several people asking me for more, and I'm very happy that people enjoyed this. However, I should probably tell you all that I have already posted the sequels and finished them. If you have already been to my profile and found the sequels, kudos to you. If you have not, please go check it out. If you have been annoyed by this message, I sincerely apologize. I hope you all have a fantastic Spring Break!**


End file.
